lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season 1 and first episode of the series overall. It attracted 2.74 million viewers and a 1.2 18-49 demo on its original airing. Plot After spending all of her 15 years bouncing from one foster family to another in Portland, Oregon, Lux has decided it's time to take control of her life and become an emancipated minor. Her journey through the legal system leads Lux to her biological parents, local radio personality Cate Cassidy and thirty-something Nate "Baze" Bazile, who had a one-night stand back in high school. Although they haven't seen each other in 15 years, it doesn't take Cate and Baze long to fall into the same contentious relationship they had as teenagers. However, when a judge decides that Lux isn't ready for emancipation and unexpectedly grants temporary joint custody to Baze and Cate, they agree to try to get past the arguments and awkwardness and make a belated attempt to give Lux the family she deserves. Recap Lux was a teenager who had been through the foster care system for the majority of her life. She was living in a foster home, who only had her, due to the check that she would receive from the state, and showed she never really cared anything about Lux. Lux left the ramshackle home that she was living in with the foster parents, and she made her way to a place called the Open Bar. She rings the doorbell and she meets for the first time, Nate Bazile, the proprietor of the bar. She then proceeds to stun him by announcing that she was his daughter. She presents him with papers that he was to sign to help her apply for emancipation. Even as he signed the papers, a very noticeable bond was starting to form between the two. Baze would later take his newly-discovered daughter to K-100, a local radio station, where he encounters the woman whom he had a fling with in high school, Cate Cassidy. Cate, a local radio talk show host, who works with her fiancé, Ryan Thomas, is on the air, is one of Lux's favorite on-air personalities whom she listens to faithfully. Cate is infuriated when Baze shows up and interrupts her radio show. Baze then introduces Lux to the woman who gave birth to her. She is stunned. Cate had half-expected that Lux would have been adopted out by now, but Lux reveals to her as they are on their way to social services, that due to a heart condition that she had, (atrial septal disorder) adoption was not possible until she was three years old. Because she had many expensive surgeries, she was not considered adoptable. A few days later, Lux is in front of a judge for her emancipation hearing. However, the hearing doesn't go as Lux expected, especially when Baze and Cate appear. Because the signatures were not notarized, making them invalid, the judge denies her application for emancipation, instead putting her in Baze and Cate's temporary joint custody. After the hearing, Baze and Cate argue over the outcome, and what to do next. Finally Lux couldn't stand it and asked Cate point blank if she had ever wanted her. Cate stuns her and Baze by saying, "no." An angry Lux decides to go back to foster care, stating that her parents "couldn't be parents, they NEEDED parents". When Lux returns to the foster care house, she is heartbroken that her foster mother, who showed how much she did not like her, had all her things packed. She holds her teddy bear and cries. Meanwhile, Baze and Cate are back at the Open Bar, and are trying to find where Lux is. After a few drinks, Cate and Baze end up in bed again. The next morning, Cate screams at Baze and storms out of the loft. As she goes along the sidewalk she trips over Lux, who had been sleeping on the sidewalk in front of the bar. Cate is stunned to see what happened. They talk and Cate comforts her for the first time. The episode ends with Cate and Baze, along with Jamie and Math, Baze's roommates and best friends and Ryan celebrate her birthday, after Cate brings her home. Credits Cast Starring *Britt Robertson as Lux Cassidy *Shiri Appleby as Cate Cassidy *Kristoffer Polaha as Nate Bazile *Austin Basis as Math Rogers *and Kerr Smith as Ryan Thomas Guest starring *Reggie Austin as Jamie *Britt Irvin as Tracy Crew *Mary Beth Basile - Co-Producer *Kathy Gilroy - Episodic Producer *Gary Fleder - Executive Producer *Liz Tigelaar - Executive Producer *Liz Tigelaar - Creator *Liz Tigelaar - Writer *Gary Fleder - Director Soundtrack Gallery Videos Trivia *Its one of only three episodes which doesn't end in "ed". The other two being: **Thanks Ungiven **Stand Taken Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes